1. Field
The disclosed invention relates to radio-transmission and/or reception antennas and methods for manufacturing such antennas and its associated feeding networks, be it microstrip, stripline or other.
2. Related Art
In a prior disclosure, the subject inventor has disclosed an antenna that utilizes variable dielectric constant to control the characteristics of the antenna, thereby forming a software defined antenna. Details about that antenna can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,466,269, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The antenna disclosed in the ‘269 patent proved to be operational and easy to manufactured by simply forming the radiating elements and feeding lines on top of an LCD screen. Therefore, further research has been done to further investigate different possibilities of fabricating software defined antennas, as disclosed herein.